


you make me strong

by pintsizelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, theyre in 4th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizelou/pseuds/pintsizelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about louis saving harry from the most embaressing situation for a young student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me strong

harry played with the hem of his shirt nervously as he heard his classmate finishing her presentation.

harry was new to this school, and before this year he had been very confident with himself. he had always been a bit different. harry was never really into sports, or cars, or chasing girls around the playground like the other boys were. at his old school, nobody minded, they accepted harry and made him feel like he had a niche in the class, but this new school was a different story.

since the first day people picked on harry for having pink shoelaces. harry didn't see what was wrong with it, but either way harry ended up siting alone, drawing, at recess. 

this went on for a while until one day harry met him. the boy with the wide smile and bright eyes and infectious laugh. louis. 

harry was reading a book at recess when he first talked to louis. 

the older boy asked why he had "his nose shoved in a book" and harry simply giggled and blushed.

louis had sat down next to him in the grass and started rambling off some monologue about how he hated spelling homework and harry just watched him, enamored by the boy. 

after that, louis always made sure harry wasn't alone. whether they were in the hall, at lunch, or recess louis never wanted doe-eyed harry wandering without louis' watchful eye. 

harry came back to reality when he heard the class clapping to conclude the girl's presentation.

harry swallowed dryly, and looked across the class at louis. 

louis mouthed a sweet "you can do it." and harry got out off his chair, nearly tripping on the way up to the front of the class.

harry's wide eyes darted through the class. he knew people were whispering about him, talking about his purple shirt or his on-the-verge-of too long hair.

harry took a deep breath and pushed his disheveled curls off of his forehead.

"i-i did my report on the little blue penguin. " harry said, his voice slow and shaky.

harry felt a wrenching knot in his gut as he saw boys snickering and making faces at him.

"t-t-the little... little blue penguin is native to..." harry struggled to get the words out, and he hit a blank. he couldn't remember anything. his mind was full of the comments of his tormentors as he tried to salvage his presentation. 

harry frantically looked at louis, who was trying to mouth harry encouraging words but harry heard nothing. he only saw the mocking faces of his classmates. 

louis couldn't stand seeing the poor boy suffer for any longer as the class whispered about him, and the teacher sat clueless. 

the blue eyed boy jumped out of he seat and quickly walked over to harry.

louis could feel the burning gazes of his judgmental peers but he didn't care. all he wanted to do was keep harry protected.

"harry c'mon you can do it. just like you showed me at recess c'mon." louis said in a hushed tone.

at this point nobody even tried to hide it. all the boys in the class were laughing, mocking harry as they doubled over in their chairs.

"i-i can't louis. they're all laughing. i'm sorry." harry was crying softly now, red cheeks changing the dynamic of his ivory skin.

louis was mad now. no that's an understatement. louis was fucking infuriated.

he turned to face the laughing class and oblivious teacher.

"how dare you all laugh at him! harry knows this presentation and if it weren't for you all's rude comments i'n sure he would've done amazing. you are all horrible people. and you, " louis yelled, pointing a finger at the teacher. "how can you let them do this?" 

the teacher gave louis a stern look.

"boys go sit down." she said, before quieting the rest of the class.

harry sat down in his chair, and louis gave a death glare at the person sitting next to him, who quickly got up and scrambled to the back of the class.

harry shook lightly as he continued crying. louis searched for harry's hand under the desk and squeezed it lightly.

"you're ok, h." louis said, as the teacher rambled on about the homework.

louis watched harry to make sure he was getting better as the last minuets of  
the school day ticked by.

the class dismissed and louis waited for harry as he collected his things.

"louis, that was so embarrassing, and now people hate you too." harry said quietly, wiping his dry tears.

"harry, if people have to hate me for being your friend, then i dont care." louis said, taking hold of harry's hands again.

louis walked harry all the way to the bus, despite the snickers of his classmates and the slurs of older students.

"louis, you don't have to do this," harry said, as they walked onto the bus.

"of course i do. need to make sure y'don't get inna trouble." louis said, as they slid into a seat at the back.

the rest of the ride home louis devoted his attention to making harry smile. he tickled him and whispered little jokes into his ears, glowing when the younger boy grinned, wide and dopey. 

the bus pulled up to louis' stop and he sighed as he said goodbye to harry and walked to the door.

louis hoped down the steps of the bus , and just as he thought the bus left, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

louis turned around to see harry. the curly headed boy pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

"thank you louis." he whispered, before pulling away and running back onto the bus.


End file.
